Lonely Rabbit
by zephiiaa
Summary: A TouKen fanfiction inspired by the first episode of Tokyo Ghoul Root A. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. All characters belong to Ishida Sui, creator of Tokyo Ghoul.


"Kaneki, don't go!" Touka yelled into the distance as the boy she was calling to walked away. Stretching out her hand, she tried desperately to reach Kaneki's retreating figure and to pull him back to her, back to her arms. The path seemed to stretch out as he got farther away, and Touka seemed to be sinking. Looking down, she realized she was falling through the ground, into a deep, dark, bottomless pit. She flailed her arms around to try and find a hold that was not there, and continued to fall into oblivion.

* * *

Touka shot up in her bed gasping for air. Her face was wet with tears and swear, and she was paler than usual. Her nightmare replayed in her mind, and she shook her head to try and clear it of the images. Ever since Kaneki left Anteiku to join Aogiri, she's been having the same recurring nightmare. The moment he told Touka he was joining her brother's organization, the despair and pain she felt, everything. Even the cold night air came back to her.

"Stupid Kaneki. Why did he have to leave us?" she wiped a tear from her face. "Why did he have to leave me?"

Sighing and wiping her final tears away, she began to get ready for another day's work at Anteiku. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Onee-chan!" came the voice of a young girl.

 _'Ah, it's just Hinami.'_ "Coming" Touka called.

Opening the door, Hinami greeted her with a smile. "Good morning, Onee-chan!"

Touka gave her a slight smile. "Morning, Hinami-chan."

Hinami tilted her head a bit, showing concern for the older girl. "Are you okay? Did you have that nightmare again?"

Touka sighed and tucked her dark purple-blue hair behind her ear. "Yeah..." Hinami was the only one she'd confided in about her nightly horrors. Though she was only fourteen, she acted much older, and was very understanding. She went to her bed and sat down, Hinami following suit.

"I miss Onii-chan." Hinami started, referring to Kaneki.

Tears threatened to form in Touka's eyes again, but she wouldn't let them. "I do too." she whispered, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"I hope so. When he does, I'll make sure to give him a good beating." Touka replied, making a fist to hand motion to try and relieve them of the sadness that came with talking about Kaneki.

"Yeah, make sure you get him good!" Hinami giggled.

"Don't worry I will." Touka smiled down at the bubbly brunette. "Alright, I better finish getting ready for work. Can't let that damn Nishiki mess things up again."

"Okay, see you later, Onee-chan!" Hinami got up and left the room, running down the stair that led to the coffee shop, Anteiku.

Touka got up and finished changing into her uniform. _'Let's try and have an okay day at work.'_

* * *

That day was busy at Anteiku. Lots of coffee being served, and regulars like Kaneki's friend, Hideyoshi, showed up. Another day, still no Kaneki.

It was now around 10:30 PM, and Touka was getting ready to sleep. Slipping into bed, she prayed before going to sleep.

 _Please, Kaneki. Come home. We all miss you here at Anteiku._ I _miss you._

* * *

Touka writhed around in her sleep. For some reason, she had a weird feeling in her stomach; it felt like she was being watched. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't take it anymore after feeling it for more than five minutes since she noticed it. She opened her eyes, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. There was a figure sitting on her window sill.

Her eyes, not yet adjusted to the darkness of her room, squinted to try and make out who was the one visiting her so late at night, but she could not tell who or what it was. "O-oi, you better show yourself, whoever or whatever you are. I'll beat you up." Touka threatened.

"Hey, no need for that. It's me," The figure put its hands up, and the moonlight suddenly shifted to reveal a mess of white hair. "It's Kaneki."

Touka couldn't believe her eyes and ears. "Kaneki...?" she asked slowly and softly. "Wait. What are you doing in my room?!" She got out of bed and started towards him, rolling her sleeve up and cocking her arm back, getting ready to punch him.

Kaneki leaned back against the nearest wall. "W-wait, I can explain!" The moonlight shifted again to reveal his full figure now. He was clad in black, and his hair shown white as snow. "I..."

 _'Wait, is that a blush on his face?'_

"I missed you, and I, well, I wanted to see you again." He scratched his cheek with one finger, something that he habitually did whenever he was embarrassed.

By now, Touka was standing just about a few feet away from him. Her face faltered, and she slowly put her raised fist down. "You...what?"

"I missed you, Touka chan..."

Before she could stop herself, Touka had her arms wrapped around Kaneki, her face buried into his chest, tears starting to stain his shirt. "I missed you too, stupid."

In no time at all, Kaneki's arms were around her too, and she was locked in his caring embrace. "You're warm, Touka-chan." Kaneki murmured into her ear and held her closer.

"Kaneki, I-" Touka started, but was suddenly cut off by Kaneki's lips on her own. She closed her eyes and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He tasted sweet, and Touka had thought she was going to melt into his arms.

Their lips parted and Touka looked up at Kaneki. "Kaneki, stay with me tonight." she whispered.

"Touka-chan-"

" _Please._ " she insisted, looking up at him desperately.

Kaneki let go of her and ran a hand through his white hair. "...Okay."

* * *

That night, Touka was able to sleep soundly. She felt safe from the nightmares she experienced daily wrapped in Kaneki's arms. She breathed in his scent, warm and comforting, and didn't want to get up ever again.

But when she woke up in the morning, he was gone. The only thing that was left of Kaneki was his sweet scent lingering on the sheets. Tears fell from Touka's eyes and landed on the blankets.

"Stupid Kaneki. You left me again..."

She sank down onto the bed, laying in the spot Kaneki slept in, and cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, I know when I first posted this there were major problems in trying to read it. How it got messed up like that, I don't know. Sorry for the** **inconvenience for those of you who tried to read it while it was in that state. But, now it's fixed, yay!**

 **This was a little OOC, sorry about that. I really love Touka and Kaneki. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
